Cuatro letras: Bebe
by Carolina Shinatal
Summary: ¿Cómo afrontaran Severus y Hermione la llegada de su hijo? Con Dumbledore, Potter y Weasley, más un toque de vómitos, mareos y hormonas, propias de una embarazada, en el lugar más indiscreto del mundo mágico: ¡Hogwarts!
1. ¿Embarazada?

**El ****copyright ****y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**Si fueran míos, Severus sería mi otro llavero tamaño personal.**

**Cuatro letras: Bebe**

**Capítulo I**

**¿Embarazada?**

* * *

¡¿Qué estoy qué?

No, eso no podía ser posible, el…la poción tendría que estar mal hecha, pero yo, yo no podía…no podía… ¡aaahh!

Mi rostro había pasado por diferentes tonos, desde el verde moco, hasta el violeta por dejar de respirar un buen rato…para terminar… desmayándome.

Es que…esto era, un impedimento, un error, la destrucción de mis sueños, pero es mío…no puedo deshacerme de él, no soy tan cruel.

Cuando desperté, me encontré con sus posos negros, mirándome con preocupación, aunque no lo diga muy a menudo, sé el que me quiere, por eso se arriesga a estar conmigo ¿no? A perder todo lo que tiene, aunque aun este bajo el ala protectora de Dumbledore.

-Hermione… ¿te sientes bien?-escuche su voz en la lejanía, opacado, por un molesto retumbar en mis oídos, que solo repetían una palabra, que marcaria nuestras vidas: Embarazada, yo, Hermione Jean Granger, llevaba en mi vientre a nadie más y nadie menos que el primogénito de Severus Snape.

¿Qué tan improbable podía ser eso?

Severus Snape, era un hombre, _aunque muchos duden de eso,_ frívolo, despiadado, que no dejaba mostrar sus emociones, por algo había sido durante varios años un espía, era también, de los mejores y más capacitados maestros en pociones, además de un gran mago, en artes oscuras y demás. Pero todo eso, todas las mascaras, que creaba a su alrededor para no ser lastimado, para no mostrarse débil, lo había hecho flaquear sus ojos, esos ojos marrones, al parecer sin nada especial, pero que lo hacían sentir, como hacía años no se sentía, vivo, con una razón para vivir.

Durante el año pasado, la amiga de Potter, se había acercado, pidiéndole, que la ayudara a prepararse para la batalla, de la destrucción definitiva del señor tenebroso, esa niña no era estúpida, tenía muy claros sus ideales, sabia quien era, sabia del peligro que corría, pero aun así, eso no fue lo que le hizo enseñarle, lo que lo desencadeno todo fue el hecho de que ella fuera tan parecida a él, tan inteligente y astuta.

Pero cuando comenzó a reunirse con ella, a instruirla, a ver sus avances, no pudo evitarlo, sentimientos por ella comenzaron a salir a la luz y al parecer el tampoco le era indiferente a la chica Gryffindor. Aunque casi se arrancara la cabeza y se sintiera culpable de sentir lo que sentía por ella, no se controlo y a un día de la batalla, la beso y la hizo suya…se libero, vivió de nuevo.

Desde entonces mantenían una relación, ajena a los ojos de la comunidad mágica, digamos que durante lo que iba del año, se había acostumbrado a tenerla durante las noches y eso que a veces la raptaba durante el día. Se había comportado como un adolescente enamorado y por su irresponsabilidad, ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, abortar no era una opción, ante todo, el tendría que hacerse responsable y lo haría, sean las circunstancias que sean, pero tenía miedo que ella, no lo quisiera o se arrepintiera de estar con él, después de haberle arrebatado parte de su juventud. La culpa era de los dos, pues… ninguno vio las consecuencias de sus actos…y que estas aparecerían en nueve meses. Pero sin importar su decisión la seguiría amando, aunque no se lo diera muy a menudo, ella era su vida ahora.

-Severus…-escucho que lo llamaba, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Qué haremos?- se escuchaba asustada, pues como no estarlo, él era el adulto, el maduro y estaba cagado del susto, no se imaginaba como podía estar ella, una niña, bueno…hecha mujer por él, pero seguía siendo una niña, que apenas comenzaba a vivir, ¡estaba embarazada! Por amor a Merlín, era obvio que no sabía qué hacer, pues… el tendría que amarrarse los pantalones y dar la cara por su familia, porque eso eran de ahora en adelante...un familia.

-tengo que hablar con Dumbledore…él puede ayudarnos con esta situación.-hizo un pausa en la que la miro a los ojos fijamente.- ¿me imagino que quieres continuar estudiando?-

-sí, no pienso abandonar mis estudios.-esa era su chica, la que no se redimía fácil, mas terca que una mula.- pero quiero ir contigo…a hablar con Dumbledore.-

-no veo razón para que hagas eso.-si ella era terca, el lo era diez veces peor.

-Severus…Severus mírame.-delicadamente coloco sus manos en mis mejillas, obligándome a verla.-un bebe no se hace solo, se necesitan dos… y esos somos tu y yo, es nuestro hijo, por lo que yo también, tengo voz y voto en esta situación.- Mire sus ojos, tenían una determinación increíble, que nunca había visto…no podría negarle nada, era verdad lo que decía, además de que me vuelvo muy débil cuando me mira de esa manera. Asentí con la cabeza, ante su mirada evaluadora, no quería ni tenía palabras para negarme, es verdad, parezco un crio enamorado.

Lentamente la agarre de la cintura y la eleve estilo recién casados, anteriormente, por fortuna, después de su desmayo, logre acomodarla antes de que tocara el suelo en el sillon ubicado en el centro del despacho, sin lastimarse, ella o el bebe.

La deposite en la cama que está ubicada en mi habitación, comunicada, por una puerta casi invisible a mi despacho. Al contrario de otros maestros, mi habitación y despacho estaban en la misma área.

-¿quieres algo de comer?- le pregunte, mientras la veía acomodarse, con una cara…algo extraña, parecía mareada.

-no, tengo ganas de vomitar… ¿puedes darme un vaso con agua?-asentí, mientras de la mesa de noche, agarraba un vaso y conjuraba un aguamenti.

-toma.-le dije pasándole el vaso y sentándome a su lado.-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunte, refiriéndome a su malestar.

-tengo el estomago revuelto…mientras estaba acostada, estaba bien, pero cuando me levantaste, se me revolvió todo.- me dijo haciendo cara de asco y recostándose en mi pecho. Lentamente comencé a acariciar sus cabellos castaños, bajaba por su espalda, y hacia de nuevo el mismo recorrido. Con el silencio, nunca habíamos tenido problemas, cuando era un silencio así cómodo, no buscábamos llenarlo, solo estar bien con el otro.-Severus…-

-mmm…-

-no, nada.-

-no, dime.-

-no…era una estupidez.-

-¿Hermione Granger diciendo estupideces?-

-no molestes… ¿sabías que cuando quieres eres un dolor de cabeza?-

-todos los días me lo dices...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta es una idea, algo loca, se me ocurrió, pensé y me dije: yo misma...¿y si Hermione terminara embarazada de Snape?**

**Y de ahí salió esto, en realidad, fue más una introducción, pero bueno, dejemos así.**

**Déjenme Reviews, haber si continuo, ya que los Reviews son como el aire, apara un escritor de fics (tomo restada esta frase)**

**CS**


	2. Padre

**El ****copyright ****y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**Si fueran míos, Severus sería mi otro llavero tamaño personal.**

**Cuatro letras: Bebe**

**Capítulo II**

**Padre**

* * *

Mientras observaba a Hermione dormida, mil cosas pasaban por mi mente…

Es surrealista y loco, que yo, Severus Snape, voy a tener un hijo con Hermione Granger, la opinión de terceros no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero sé que a Hermione si, sobretodo, de quienes han creído en ella, sus profesores, sus padres y sus amigos, por eso iremos primero a hablar con Dumbledore, su apoyo es muy importante, sobretodo para ella, quiere seguir estudiando y yo siendo Dumbledore, no dejaría que mi estudiante más brillante dejara sus estudios. Sería una pérdida muy valiosa.

Cuando me entere, lo considere casi imposible, pero mientras, mas era consciente de la realidad mas me hacía a la idea. Mi vida, desde la entrada de Hermione en ella, ha sufrió dastricos cambios, pero ninguna como la reciente situación, a partir de esto, todo se pondrá patas para arriba.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me acomode mejor al lado de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. Según la poción, Hermione tenía dos meses de gestación, el bebe nacería a mediados de Mayo. En época de clases, ambos tendríamos que manejar la situación de manera que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Al rato, desperté con la sensación de ser observado, aun adormilado, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con dos orbes color marrón, iluminadas por un brillo especial, propias de quien porta una vida en su interior, dichos ojos eran acompañados por una pequeña sonrisa. Algo… ¿picara?

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunte con voz ronca, Estaba aun adormilado.

-nada…- me respondió ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. Mordiendose el labio inferior, como siempre que miente.

-Granger…-dije en tono de advertencia, elevando mi ceja derecha.

-mmm… nada, no es nada.-la ceja izquierda de inmediato se levanto, dándole a entender que no le creía nada.- no hagas eso Severus…es trampa.- continuo haciendo un mohín con la boca, casi como un puchero. Conté tres segundos en mi mente, esperando para oírla cantar como un canario, la conocía perfectamente, al igual que ella a mi.-es que… mmm, ¿como te digo?

-Hermione, déjate de rodeos, ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué me despiertas a las…-mire el reloj de la pared, extrañándome, con sus muchas escapadas a mi despacho descubrí que sus sueño en bastante profundo en las noches como para qué se despierte a estas horas.-… 2:30 de la madrugada?

-resulta que… tengo hambre.- respondió al fin, dejando un silencio en la habitación, roto por el sonido de su estomago.

-¿antojos?- pregunte a lo que respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.- ¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunte resignado, no tenia mas opción de traerle algo de comer.

-mmm… un pastel de calabaza con un batido de chocolate y una pizza de doble queso con mucha piña.- no tenía idea de que rayos era un pizza, demostré mi desconcierto elevando una de mis cejas, pero no me quedaba de otra más que buscar todo eso. Aguardando un bostezo me levante de la cama, buscando mis zapatos, tendría que bajar a las cocinas, esto sin duda era una experiencia por la que pasan todos los que van a ser padres, levantarse a la mitad de la noche a buscar los antojos de la madre.

Con parsimonia salí de mi despacho, tome mi varita de la parte de atrás de mis pantalones y conjure un "Lumos", de inmediato el camino se ilumino…

Después de un rato entre en medio del más absoluto silencio a mi habitación, encontrando una imagen bastante atractiva. Hermione se encontraba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana con una mano en su vientre, observando encimada la luna, tratando de no alterarla deje la comida sobre la cama, y avance hacia ella, posando una de mis manos sobre la suya, sobresaltándola, pero como si fuera obvio de inmediato se calmo y soltó en un suspiro mi nombre, no necesitamos palabras para comunicarnos, ya sabía que era lo que quería decir, despacio giro hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos tomando mi mano, que antes se encontraba sobre las suyas. Sin inmutarme, observe como una solitaria lágrima salía de sus ojos, recorría su mejilla y se perdía en sus labios. _Ella lo necesita, _pensé, necesita sacar todo el miedo que lleva dentro ante el futuro desconocido.

De un momento a otro la cubrí con mis brazos en un abrazo posesivo dejando que se desahogara sobre mi pecho. Como quisiera yo desahogarme de la misma forma, pero no soy tan valiente como para llorar.

-yo estaré aquí…siempre.-susurre en su oído, nadie más lo sabría, era un secreto entre los dos.

-¿me lo prometes?-me dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto.

-sabes que cumplo mis promesas.- finalice estrechando aun más el abrazo, apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Preparándome…

* * *

Después de una noche de insomnio, nuestras ojeras se notaban bastante mientras íbamos de camino al despacho de Dumbledore, extrañamente, estaba nervioso… bueno, no todos los días, le dirás a la persona que mas cree y confía en ti, una noticia que lo defraudara por mucho, pero a la vez estaba feliz, algo muy raro en mi que vivía amargado, según esos monstros que decían ser mis alumnos y algunas veces también me lo decía Hermione que iba a su lado, sabía que lo hacía para vengarse de todas las veces que él se burlo de ella en años anteriores. Pero a veces se la creía y terminaba sacando a la luz sus sarcásticos chistes.

Al llegar frente a la gárgola, pronuncie con bastante fastidio la contraseña, "cucurucho de cucarachas" algo infantil y asquerosa la contraseña de uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Deje pasar primero a Hermione y luego pase yo, cuando terminaos de subir las escaleras de caracol no encontramos de frente con la puerta que del otro lado contenía un ingrediente primordial en nuestro futuro. Toque tres veces y abrí cuando escuche un adelante a lo lejos, Hermione pasó primero, cerré mi mente de inmediato, no quería que Dumbledore se enterara por algún medio que no fuera mi boca de la situación, ese viejo tiende a malinterpretar mucho las cosas.

-Severus, señorita Granger… buenos días, ¿Qué se les ofrece esta mañana?- pregunto mirándonos sobre sus lentes de media luna.- pero que grosero soy, adelante, siéntense.

-gracias Dumbledore…venimos a tratar un tema algo…delicado.- dándome ánimos mentalmente, me prepare sicológicamente para soltar la bomba.

-bueno, intuyo que los incumbe a los dos o ¿no?-Hermione asintió lentamente, al parecer todo su valor se evaporo.-pues adelante, los escucho.-

-mira Albus, pasa que, la señorita Granger, está embarazada.-con atención vi como sus ojos azules revelaban un brillo algo intuitivo.

-entiendo Severus…eh.- lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-lo que sucede Albus, es que, el niño… es mío, yo soy su padre.-

Mirándonos fijo se recostó en su silla, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la silla, frunciendo el seño, para después proferir una sonrisa…

* * *

**Oooooooooooo!**

**Que alce la mano quien no me odie…**

**Soy lo peor lo se, meses sin actualizar es imperdonable, merezco un Severus a domicilio**

**Pero puede que me desaparezca pero continúo con lo que comienzo, así que pase lo que pase me volverán a encontrar**

**Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, please!**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, gracias a Uds. volví**

**Bueno todo por hoy, nos leemos en la próxima**

**CS**


	3. Madre

**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**Si fueran míos, Severus sería mi otro llavero tamaño personal.**

**Cuatro letras: Bebe**

**Capítulo III**

**Madre**

* * *

-Lo que sucede Albus, es que, el niño… es mío, yo soy su padre.- Cuando escuche a Severus decir esto de una manera tan... como decirlo, sin tacto, me quede de piedra pero la reacción de Dumbledore me sorprendería aun mas, de eso estaba segura.

Mirándonos fijo se recostó en su silla, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la silla, frunciendo el seño, para después proferir una sonrisa…

-pues Severus, se debaten dentro de mi dos emociones completamente diferentes, el jubilo y la preocupación… se preguntaran el por qué de cada una.-Severus respondió por los dos con un asentimiento de cabeza.-pues el jubilo se deberá tal vez a la emoción de ser abuelo, porque lo creas o no Severus, te considero como el hijo que nunca tuve.-aunque fuera casi imperceptible, pude ver un destello de sonrisa en el rostro de Severus, aunque fuera invisible, lo conozco también que puedo notar sus cambios de humor según como se vea su rostro. Continué observando a Dumbledore hablar con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.-y la preocupación, la señorita Granger es mayor de edad, en eso no hay problemas, pero esta institución prohíbe absolutamente las relaciones amorosas entre profesores y alumnos.

Sentí de inmediato como un peso se instalaba en mi pecho, mire con preocupación a Severus, pero decidir guardar silencio al ver que él se disponía a hablar.-eso lo sé muy bien Albus y si así me es requerido abandonare mi puesto.-

-¿que?-no pude detener mi preocupación ante lo que acababa de escuchar.- no profesor, si se de eso se trata yo dejare de estudiar y que Seve…el profesor Snape conserve su trabajo.-dije ya con indicios de lagrimas en mis ojos.

-guarde silencio señorita Granger, y deje de decir estupideces, yo como adulto fui el irresponsable y debo hacerme responsable de mis actos.-sin tener tiempo de debatirlo, Dumbledore nos cayó a los dos con sus palabras.

-esperen, no saquen conclusiones tan apresuradamente, yo en ningún momento he dicho que alguno se tendrá que ir, Severus necesita un empleo para poder sostener a su familia ¿o me equivoco?.-Severus respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente para ambos lados.- y usted señorita Granger, me imagino que desea continuar sus estudios, además de que la estudiante mas inteligente que ha tenido Hogwarts desde hace años no la dejaremos ir así como así.-

-entonces Albus ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que nadie, exceptuando personas de su entera confianza y algunos profesores podrá enterarse de esto, estoy seguro de que no quieren formar ningún escándalo sobre este tema.-ante esto miles de dudas se formaron en mi mente.

-que haremos entonces?- pregunte dudosa

-señorita, yo no le informare a nadie quien es el padre de la criatura, es obvio el porqué, al igual, usted tampoco podrá hacerlo a las personas que desee comunicar de su embarazo.- asentí ante eso, no pondría queja alguna, además si mis amigos se enteraran que Severus era el padre de mi bebe, no quiero saber que serian capaces de hacerle.-ademas quería pedirles algo mas, eso nos ayudaría mucho también… el vientre de la señorita Granger a medida que vaya creciendo tendremos que hacerle un encantamiento ilusionador, para que nadie tenga sospecha alguna de su estado, así el bebe podrá crecer con normalidad y usted no se tendrá que preocupar de comentarios indiscretos.- alce las cejas inquisitoriamente antes eso.-aunque no lo parezca se muy bien como son algunos de los alumnos, algo inoportunos se podría decir.-_la palabra más bien seria molestos._

Eso de esconder mi vientre me parece algo muy bueno, así no soportaría comentarios estúpidos de gente indiscreta, como dice Dumbledore, sobre todo al no conocerme novio, me mantendrían en constante cuestionario de quien era el papa de mi bebe.

-Severus ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto Dumbledore sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-estoy de acuerdo con todas las condiciones.-

-cuando la señorita deje de ser una estudiante ya podrán ser libres de estas condiciones… bueno, quería comunicarles una última cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea y me parece una alternativa bastante buena.-

-¿que sería Albus? ¿Ahora que?-

-se les asignara una sala común para ustedes dos, en el estado en el que se encuentra la señorita creo que es muy importante la presencia del padre, así que podrán acomodarse allí, tu despacho seguirá en el mismo lugar Severus, tu habitación podría pasar a ser un nuevo laboratorio o que se yo.-

-profesor…¿es enserio? Lo acepta y nos ayuda ¿de verdad?-

-claro que si señorita Granger, pero espero poder tratarlo como mi nieto.-

-¡claro que si profesor! No dude ni un segundo de eso.- sin meditarlo me coloque de pie en medio de las lagrimas y fui y le di un abrazo a Dumbledore, quien ya se había puesto de pie y me recibió con los brazos abiertos, mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.- muchas gracias profesor, nunca sabré como pagarle esto.-

-ahí señorita Granger, no tiene por que pagármelo, aunque unos cuantos caramelos de limón no me caerían mal, no es molestia hacer esto.- decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como un padre a su hija, me separe lentamente de él, algo avergonzada por mi arrebato me separe de el y fui a colocarme al lado de Severus, el cualtomo mi mano apenas llegue a su lado.- si no es más yo tengo que ir camino al ministerio de magia y creo que ustedes tienen clases que impartir y que recibir, así que nos veremos después.-vi como tomo su sombrero puntiagudo y caminaba en dirección a la chimenea pero Severus lo detuvo.

-Albus…-dijo aun tomado de mi mano, Dumbledore giro a mirarlo.-Gracias.-nos dedico una sonrisa enigmática, entro a la chimenea y despareció.-Hermione.- oí que me llamo, cuando gire mi rostro, tuve de repente sus labios sobre los míos, sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pase mi brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me tomaba de la cintura con sus manos acercándonos aun mas si eso era posible.

Estábamos fundidos en un dulce beso, sin prisas, estábamos felices y esa era una muestra de nuestra felicidad, cuando nos separamos mordí sus labios un poco, para luego juntar nuestras frentes, mesclando nuestros alientos agitados.

-te quiero.- le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos para luego esconder mi rostro en su cuello.

-yo también.- escuche en un susurro mientras me acercaba más a él.-Hermione.-

-mmm...-

-tengo clase y tú también, creo que de pociones y por que seas la madre del hijo de tu profesor eso no te da derechos a llegar tarde.-me dijo con un tono burlon a la vez que me separaba un poco de el.

-¿no puedes ver un pobre acomodado?-ante mi expresión alzo una de sus ceja para luego dedicarme una sonrisa divertida, de esas que solo mostraba conmigo para después darme un beso en la frente.

-que chistosa... después te podrás acomodar todo lo que quieras pero ahora tenemos clase.-

-Ok… tengo que ir por mis cosas así que tárdate un poco en llegar ¿si?-le dedique la mirada con la que siempre caía antes de oírlo suspirar exasperado.

-eres una manipuladora.-

-lo aprendí del mejor.- deposite un último beso en sus labios y salí del despacho, segundos después lo escuche seguirme, para luego separarnos, yo a la derecha y el a la izquierda. Caminaba como en una nube, me sentía feliz dichosa que no me di cuenta que tan poco tarde en llegar, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, tome mi bolso, pero al pasar frente al espejo, no pude evitar subir mi camisa y colocarme de perfil para ver mi vientre, se veía igual, no notaba ningún cambio, pero sabía que unos meses se abultaría y eso significaría que nuestro hijo estaría creciendo, volví a organizar mi uniforme y partí rápidamente hacia la clase de pociones. Al llegar, Severus aun no había llegado y todos ya estaban sentados y la única silla que quedaba disponible era en primera fila, al pasar a su lado mate a Harry y a Ron con la mirada por no haberme guardado puesto. Me senté resignada, sacando mi libro y una pluma y tinta, di un pequeño salto cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y se cerro de la misma forma.

Trate de esconder la sonrisa en mi rostro, ese gesto ya no era de puro gusto, desde hace un tiempo había descubierto que era para llamar mi atención. Al ver mi sonrisa, note como Severus me miro extraño pero no le hice caso.

-hoy comenzaran la preparación de la poción Veritaserum, pagina 234 de su libro de pociones avanzadas…tienen hasta el final de la clase…- abrí mi libro en la pagina indicada, leí detenidamente que necesitaba y en que cantidades y me levante y avance hasta el armario de ingredientes, saque lo que necesitaba. Tome mi caldero y puse a hervir agua de manantial, mientras eso fui cortando las plumas de Jobberknoll, cuando el agua hirvió agregue las plumas para luego echar tres gotas de sangre de dragón, revolví tres veces a la derecha y seis alas izquierda, luego había que dejarlo reposar quince minutos así que comencé a ver a mi alrededor, observando cómo les estaba yendo a mis amigos, al parecer nada bien, en eso, me sentí observada, gire mi mirada y me encontré con esos pozos negro que me tenían enamorada, le di una pequeña sonrisa y hablamos por la mirada un rato, hasta que termino el tiempo de cocción.

Agregue tres cucharadas de polvo de ópalo y revolví doce veces en dirección de las manillas del reloj, cogí un pequeño cuchillo y comencé a destripar sanguijuelas, era algo asqueroso, pensaba mientras les sacaba los órganos internos y agregaba la sangre a la infusión, el olor que se produjo en ese momento no lo pude soportar, me estaban causando unas nauseas horrendas, me tape la boca y salí corriendo al baño con intensiones de devolver mi desayuno, dejando la clase pasmada ante mi rápida escapada

Estaba con la cara hundida en un sanitario del baño de chicas más cercano, cuando de repente sentí una mano haciendo círculos en mi espalda mientras otra me quitaba el cabello de la cara, me limpie la boca mi la manga de mi suéter, me puse de pie, deje correr el agua y al girarme me encontré con Severus, que me miraba preocupado, pase a su lado y moje mi rostro con algo de agua, para despues tomar un tanto de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus?- le dije mirándolo por el espejo del baño, que me reflejaba bastante pálida.

-estaba preocupado.-

-es peligroso que hayas salido así detrás de mí.-

-pues no me importa, lo que acaba de pasar es en parte mi culpa.-

-claro que no Severus, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- le di un beso en la mejilla y estaba a punto de salir cuando me asombro lo que dijo.

-además, recuerda que te prometí estar siempre contigo…-

Con una gran sonrisa me gire hacia él y lo bese para luego abrazarlo.-ven, volvamos, no levantemos mas sospechas.-

Asintió con la cabeza para luego irnos hacia el aula de pociones.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si vieran lo mucho que me gusto este capitulo**

**No se es especial muy lindo y romántico, ya saben la respuesta de Dumbledore**

**Así déjenme un Review contándome que les pareció el capitulo**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**


End file.
